Naruto meets Ranma the 12
by lady pearl2005
Summary: What would happen if Naruto meet up with Ranma and his crazy friends and family because of a mistake of Happosai? Naru/Hina Sasu/Sak Ran/Aka pairings M for lemons, language, violence thats a given and sillines.
1. Prolouge

Naruto meets Ranma 1 / 2

A new idea I just got where Ranma and Naruto meet up and help each other out by fixing a big mess that was caused by two of the biggest perverts in the world: Happosai and Jiraiya. Now Naruto has to track down Happosai and get him to make amends for the stupid act of giving him a cursed orb that has Ninja's and assassin's hunting him down, including his new fiancée, Hinata. But lets just say that things don't always go as planned. For Naruto didn't count on the fact that Ranma had problems of his own and one of which is getting his long time fiancée, Akane away from all of their problems and finally have the wedding of their dreams. Now both of them must help each other and save both of their girls and beat the living crap out of the pervert that got them into this mess in the first place, before time runs out.

*My new fan fiction and it will be up soon, don't worry this one will have you laughing like crazy. I got the idea from watching one of the Ranma movies and I thought what would happen if Ranma meet up with Naruto? So I decided to do a cross-over of the two. I promise to upload on my other stories soon. I'm almost done with a couple of new chapters so don't worry. Until next time….Ja Ne!!!!*


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto meet Ranma (Chapter 1)

It's a nice and quiet day in Konoha and everything is peaceful and quiet. Well maybe not quiet in the home of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. For he is at this very moment, in the middle of something and that something is his girlfriend/fiancée, Hinata Hyuga. Now let us join said fox container as he and his girlfriend celebrate two years of being together.

*Lemon starts here*

"Oh Naruto *kiss* let's do this in the bedroom this time *longer kiss*. I *kiss* don't want *kiss* our friends *kiss* to walk in on us again like last time and AHH!!!" Hinata cries out as her future husband takes hold of both of her breast and begins to knead them in his ever ready hands. This only causes Hinata to moan even louder, and this is music to Naruto's ears. And somehow they make it to the bedroom where Naruto closes the door with his foot and locks it so he and his Hinata could have their privacy.

While Naruto is kneading her breasts, he grinds their hips together from behind so Hinata could feel his hard shaft and get her more horny than she was before.

Now Naruto knew that is was time to give his lovely princess even more pleasure than before. It was his way of saying 'thank you for loving me'. True he had done many other things to say that he loved Hinata like take her to the park, or go shopping with her and many other things. But when they were alone together it was special and this woman in his arms right now made all of the hardships and pain that he felt disappear. The only thing left was the love that they share and nothing would take that away.

Naruto then turned his goddess around so she was sitting in his lap while he worshipped her chest with both of his hands. While he did that, he began to lick and kiss her neck, paying close attention to her collarbone with his tongue.

Hinata was in heaven and Naruto knew it. Hinata knew that her foxy lover would never leave her and would continue to love her as she loved him until the day they both die, but for now Hinata was just enjoying the pleasure that she was feeling.

Soon Naruto's every talented hands began to wander, well his right hand did anyway. His left hand continued to knead and play with her breast while his right hand began to travel down her stomach to the very apex of her womanhood.

Once there Naruto began to rub his hands up and down her panty covered treasure feeling her wonderful wet juices seeping through them. This made him smile even more, for he knew that only he could bring her to this state.

"Naruto-kun….please…I n-need," Hinata couldn't help herself, her lover was making her go crazy and he had his hand in the one place that drove her mad when they made love.

"Trust me Hinata-hime, you will love this. And I promise not to rip this pair of panties like last time. Now just relax and give yourself to me completely my wonderful lavender hime" Hinata couldn't help but notice that Naruto's voice had gotten deeper and huskier than before. So she turned her head to look into his eyes and found that his eyes had turned from a sexy blue to demonic hot sexy red which meant that things were about to get hot and heavy that is if a certain intruder didn't barge into their home that is.

*CRASH!!!!*

The sound of things breaking downstairs broke the couple apart.

"Naruto-kun what was that?" Naruto just growled at the thought of someone invading his home at a time like this. Naruto made a grab for his clothes and threw Hinata a robe which she gave a questioning stare to.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime once I'm done with this fool, I'm going to finish what I started with you. And believe me when I say this, I always keep my promises, but until then, *does quick hand signs* _Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!" _In a puff of smoke about three more Naruto's appeared, all of which were only in boxers with fox like grins on their faces.

"These guys will make sure that you or hot, horny, and very much ready for me to finish what we started before Hinata-hime. And remember boys, be as gentle and rough as you like, just make sure that she's ready for me when I get back." And in a puff of smoke the real Naruto was gone leaving Hinata at the hands of the three clones who went about the task of pleasuring her while the real Naruto took care of whatever was in the house.

Clone #1 went about the task of kissing her senseless while pushing her back on the bed while removing the robe she had put on in the process, but instead of hitting the mattress, Hinata feel on top of Clone #2 who was working on her chest, by kneading them and pulling and pinching her tits which caused Hinata to moan into clone #1's mouth. Clone #3 made himself comfortable between Hinata's legs and began to spread them apart for him. Clone #3 could see how aroused Hinata was and knew that she was going to love what he was going to do next.

Hinata was on cloud nine and she swore that if the real Naruto didn't get back here soon, she would have her way with his clones and then him when he returned. But as much as Hinata was enjoying this treatment she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. That is until she felt cool air on her nether regions and her white lace panties being moved down her legs to rest at her ankle.

Hinata was about to protest about what the third clone was doing but she stopped the minute she felt that ever talented tongue of his going to work on her womanhood. Hinata knew that if she was to die right then and there she would die happy and content.

While Clone #3 went about the task of eating Hinata's pussy, clone #1 and #2 decided to switch tasks. Clone #1 decided to take Hinata's tit into his mouth and began to suck like a baby would, while Clone #2 turned Hinata's head to look over her shoulder and began to tongue kiss her while the others paid homage to her body, making her tingle all over.

Hinata was having a hard time thinking, and knew that if this kept up she would cum and judging by how hard she was breathing right now, she was damn well close too. Hinata could just feel that knot that was inside of her about to snap.

"Naruto-kun, please make…me…cum. I…need…to *moan* cum!" Hinata was so close to her climax she could taste it. But just as she was getting close to her finish, all three clones stopped.

Hinata moaned in disappointment as the three stopped what they were doing. Hinata was about to ask why they stopped only to moan once again as Clone #2 put his fingers into Hinata's pussy and began to finger fuck her. While Clone #2 was doing that, both Clone #3 and #1 began to suck on her tits while kneading them.

Hinata didn't know what to think, all she could think about was the pleasure her body was receiving and how close she was to cumming. She didn't even hear the door to her and Naruto's room open. All she could do was moan and enjoy herself, and brother did she enjoy herself.

Hinata didn't even notice that the real Naruto was back, all she noticed was that Clone #2 began to pump her pussy faster and harder, hitting that little jewel that was hidden within her. Hinata was close to cumming until all the clones stopped once again, only this time it was to let the real Naruto have his fun.

"N-Naruto-kun when did you-mph!!!" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence as her Naruto had kissed her into silence. While he was kissing her the other three clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the couple to themselves. Once the clones were gone Naruto let up on his fiancée's lips and put on a sly foxy smirk.

"So I take it you and my clones had fun huh?" Naruto saw his future wife nod her head which caused him to give a sexy low chuckle that sent chills down her spine.

"Well what do you say that I finish what I started earlier and don't worry about our uninvited guest at the moment, Hinata-hime, he's currently being dealt with by Sasuke-teme at the moment. But now all I want is you and hearing you scream my name to the heavens." And with that said Naruto took off his boxers and revealed his hard, stiff and rigid erection that stood at attention in its 7 inch glory before Hinata.

Naruto then kissed Hinata before taking his shaft and thrusting slowing into his princess's hot wet core. Once inside both Hinata and Naruto moaned in pleasure at the feeling they felt once they were joined. True this wasn't the first time they've had sex, but each time it felt wonderful.

"You ready Hinata-hime?" Naruto saw his Hinata nod her head yes and then began a slow pace of thrusting.

Then the eternal dance of love began for both of them. As soon as Naruto began thrusting into his princess he began to feel his control slip and the fox's chakra began to seep out to add more pleasure for the both of them.

Hinata looked into her lover's eyes and saw that they had turned back into the sexy demonic blood red that turned her on.

"Naruto-kun….faster….harder" Naruto heard his princess and began to thrust faster for her and began to thrust harder.

Soon both Naruto and Hinata were close to reaching their climaxes, and Naruto decided to change their position from her lying on the bed with him on top of her. So as quick as lightening, while he was still connected he switched to him being on the bottom while his Hinata rode him on top.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't say anything just began to thrust in her once again hard and fast like before only this time he added a little chakra to his dick so it would hit that special part of his princess to drive her wild.

Soon the sound of skin hitting skin was heard in the bedroom along with moans and groans of pleasure. Naruto was so close to his climax but wanted to wait and cum with Hinata who was close to hers as well.

"Naruto-kun…I'm….going…to.....c-c-cumming" Naruto heard this and began to literally pound into her faster and harder than before trying to prolong their climaxes a little longer.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun…..NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!" Hinata finally felt the knot that was forming within her snap and the damn within her burst. Naruto as soon as he felt Hinata's inner walls clamp down on his shaft, climaxed as well and released his seed within the woman he loved so much.

*Lemon ends*

"Oh my kami Naruto that was wonderful." Hinata began to lie on her Naruto-kun's sweat coated chest as she came down from her pleasurable high. Naruto then gathered this wonderful woman in his arms and just laid on his back looking at the ceiling thinking about many things, like how much Sasuke and Sakura were going to kill him for what he did. But that could wait 'til morning seeing as how those two were currently having a nice long chat about why he left the village in the first place.

*Switch to with Sasuke and Sakura*

"YOU DAMN ARROGANT BASTRAD!!!" Sakura was pinned to a wall while said Uchiha began to nibble on her neck and rip the front of her shirt in half.

"YOU LOUD ANNOYING STUBBORN WOMAN!!" Sasuke roughly grabbed Sakura's bra and ripped it off of her and began to massage her chest causing her to moan and blush.

Ever since Sasuke came back he had one goal in mind and that goal was to make Sakura his. And said woman was being a stubborn mule about it. And the fact that she was always teasing him to the brink of insanity didn't help much either. That and her giving him a hard on every time they were alone didn't help. Sakura was fairing any better herself on the matter. Since Sasuke came back she's tried her best to avoid him and not succumb to her inner most desire for this man and that was not helping her right now.

"Why can't you just say you want me like I want you?" Sasuke had somehow gotten her shorts off and was now rubbing her through her red laced panties and making her wetter than she was before.

"Why do you continue to play with my emotions you self-centered pig-ahh!!!" Sakura couldn't help but scream as this sexy man began to pump in and out of her pussy and drive her crazy. But far be it from Sakura to be the only one getting pleasured and with the inhuman strength to pin Sasuke to the wall and began to kiss down his chest 'til she reached his pants and nearly ripped them off along with his boxers and began to lick and suck his hard shaft.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan at what Sakura was doing. But soon felt himself about to release his seed and he wanted to do that while sheathed inside her. So he roughly grabbed Sakura before he was sure he would release in her face that very moment and moved her to her desk, before throwing everything onto the floor and began to pound into her.

*Lemon ends*

And let's just say that after that night Sakura forgave him big time, now let's move on to what the problem is and who that guy was that broke into Naruto and Hinata's house.

*Next morning*

"Well I see both of you had a rough night, so does anyone want to tell me who the hell is the guy down in ICU right now?" Tsunade was not in the mood for some odd reason this morning and knew that whatever this guy was after was the result of that perverted novel writer, Jiraiya.

"Well to be honest I have no idea what he wanted. All I know is he mentioned something about paying off a debt that Jiraiya and another guy by the name of Happosai would pay. Then he mentioned that the dragons would have their revenge and soon. What the heck does that mean, baa-chan?" Naruto would be dead at the moment if Tsunade didn't have another murder in mind. Particularly one murder of that panty stealing old lecher by the name of Happosai, current head of the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts. It was times like this that Tsunade wished she didn't have to deal with perverts, him included.

"Okay gaki, listen and listen good, cause I need to know if by any chance that you and Jiraiya acquired some weird artifact on your training journey with him by any chance?" Naruto took note of the serious tone in Tsunade's voice and the bulging vein on her forehead as a sign that this was not the time to make jokes.

"Naruto that person that is in the prisons belongs to the Red Dragons of the East. They are very well known for being some of the best and most deadliest of fighters and assassins known to man. I take it that you guys gave them a run for their money on your three year journey, huh?" Tsunade saw a look of dread on Naruto's face and knew that it had to be something else that happened.

"Actually it has to deal with the fact that this Happosai and Pervy-Sage got caught with the head of this clans daughter and her giving them a rare artifact that Pervy-Sage just happened to leave to me. When I got back and after everything that happened I put that thing in my family's vault and it's been there ever since. And I have a funny feeling that the only way to keep these guys from killing us is to give back to the original person who stole it, huh?" Naruto saw that Tsunade nod her head to confirm his conclusion.

"Now all of you listen to what I'm about to say, this is an S-rank mission and screw ups and failures are not an options. You are to find this Happosai and get his help in getting this thing back to where he found it. And above all else try to make amends with the members of the Red Dragon. Having them as enemies is the last thing that I want. Get Kiba, Shino, Neji, heck get every member of Rookie Nine and Team Gai here for this mission cause believe me when I tell you Happosai is one difficult person to track down. Now I want all of you at the gates in one hour, DISMISSED!!!!" Both Hinata and Naruto left quickly to find their friends and inform them of what going on.

Once everyone was at the gate they began their journey to a city known for trouble and weird things. The ninja group was heading for the Tendo training hall and all the hectic trouble that comes from the people living in that house. And Naruto is about to meet his match in one gender changing boy by the name of Ranma Saotome and his wild and crazy life. Won't that meeting be fun for him and the others?

*To be continued*

*_Author Notes: So he is the first chapter of my story. So how do you all like my very first official lemon in this story? Sorry for cutting short Sasuke and Sakura's part in this, but I figured we needed to move on in the story. Now if any of you are familiar with the Ranma story you all know how wild it gets there and how deadly he and his friends are. I plan to get the other chapters of my other stories out soon and I'm close to finishing one chapter for two of my fanfics and they should be up soon. Please keep reading and let me know what you all think of this chapter. Also in the next chapter I'll put what Happosai and Jiraiya did and why they did what they did. So until next time….Ja Ne!!!* _


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto meets Ranma ½ (chapter two)

*If you all remember what happened last time, Naruto and Hinata were in the middle of celebrating their relationship (wink-wink) and were interrupted by a man who is part of a clan that wants Jiraiya's and Happosai's head. Now Naruto and his friends must track down this guy and get him to give it back to these guys before things get worse. And believe me things will get worse. Now let's join our ninja friends as they make their way to where Happosai lives. And this should be an interesting meeting for them.

--

We find our friends making their way towards the city where Happosai lives but not without getting some very reliable clues first.

"Five restaurants, seven bathhouses, ten women's dorms and four hundred and thirty-two houses and apartments and all of them say that this freak is in the area." Naruto was feeling very stressed as well as the rest of his team who wanted to find this guy and put him out of his misery or their misery whichever came first.

"Look Naruto let's just take the information we've gathered so far and then split into smaller groups and track this guy down. Once any of us has found him send up a flare or any signal that we can see or hear." Shikamaru knew that his friend was getting frustrated and needed to calm down.

"Shikamaru's right Naruto, you take Lady Hinata Sasuke, Shino and Sakura with you while Shikamaru goes with Sai, Chouji, Ino and Kiba and the rest of us will look all over the city. Just remember not to kill anyone here and we need his heart pumping, for now anyway." Neji spoke to the others of his plan and they began to split into three groups.

So while our Leaf Village friends begin their search, we find Ranma and Akane chasing after said pervert as he has in his hands certain things that belong to both of them.

"YOU OLD LECH!!!! YOU DIE TODAY YOU HEAR ME!!!!"

Before all this happened both Ranma and Akane were in the middle of picking out where they wanted to go for their honeymoon. And yes after going through the hell they did on a daily basis, Akane finally agreed to get married to Ranma. But it did help that they actually got to plan their own wedding and not their fathers.

Now onto the reason why they are chasing Happosai. While looking at different places to go, they had both decided on a tropical beach resort in South America and far away from the Kuno clan when Happosai burst in the room with a pair of Akane's favorite red lace underwear that Ranma gave her a year ago when they began to plan the wedding. As Ranma was about to snatch them back from the pervert he threw a Shampoo turned cat at him and as usual stopped him with his fear of felines.

After recovering from the shock and after turning Shampoo back to normal they set out to find said pervert and make him pay. And if that didn't work they could just beat the old man within an inch of his life until they did feel better. Now let's join our young couple as they try to track down their target.

"That old freak is going to pay for this and if it wasn't for my fear of cats I would have beat him into the ground." Ranma for his part was getting sick of being the fall of Happosai's games and decided that after today he was going to send Happosai to see Panty Hose Taro the minute he found him.

"Ranma this is getting ridiculous. I swear half the time he's not human. No one should be this hard to catch." Akane sat down on a bench next to Ranma to catch her breath until she felt eyes on her from behind.

"What's wrong Akane you look tense." Ranma noticed that Akane was tense and knew that she only got like that when trouble was in the area and began to tense himself.

"Ranma I have this funny feeling that we're both being watched and not by the usual loons that live here. I've been feeling this for some time since we started chasing Happosai and it hasn't gone away yet.

"Yeah and I have this weird feeling that the old lech has done something stupid once again. Let's find Shampoo and see if she's found anything and hopefully we can end this so we can make reservations at this hotel you told me about."

Ranma and Akane then went to find Shampoo at the Cat Café. But our Chinese Amazon is in the middle of chasing down someone else; namely a certain idiot blind duck named Mousse who at the moment was talking to a phone pole that he thought was Shampoo.

"Mousse why you talk to phone pole?" Shampoo let her long time friend up and handed him his glasses that did him no good what so ever.

(An. Okay if you all remember from the Ranma series, Mousse is as blind as a bat and can't see a thing with or without his glasses. Also he has a tendency to be a bit on the clumsy side. Now back to the story.)

"Ah…Shampoo there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Your old lady Cologne wants you back at the café right now. Something is up and lady Cologne wants you and Ranma back at the café. I've never seen her like this before; she looks as though she's seen a ghost."

With that both began to head back to the Cat Café and found both Ranma and Akane there waiting for them.

"Cologne please tell us what's going on and why you look so pale? What happened to you?"

Cologne sipped her jasmine tea and took a deep breath before she began telling them what happened.

"I suppose you all have noticed the tense feeling in the air today and judging by how you all look the answer is yes."

Cologne noticed the collective nods as she continued talking.

"Well the reason why I look the way I do today and why I'm slightly upset is because of this" Cologne pulled out a dagger with a picture of a red dragon on the blade onto the table "this was thrown at me this morning after Shampoo left through the window with a message saying that 'the dragons will have their revenge' and this is not a good sign."

Ranma knew that this was not going to end well for him and his friends and had a funny feeling that Happosai was somehow behind this.

"So what does this have to do with you or us for that matter?" Akane didn't know what was going on and got the shock of her life from what Cologne said next.

"Child this is no small matter and it would seem that the members of this clan have a score to settle with anyone connected to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Happosai has made enemies with one of the most dangerous clans in the world. This dagger was sent by a messenger of the Red Dragons of the East."

Akane was now more confused than ever for she never heard about these guys before.

"Akane I'm not surprised that someone like you wouldn't know who the Red Dragons are and you have your father to thank for that but I have a funny feeling that your husband to be is familiar with the many tales that revolve around that clan."

Ranma did indeed know about that murderous clan and their ways and knew what they were capable of.

"Yeah I know they kill first and ask questions later and I have a funny feeling that Happosai did something stupid a few years ago to get on their bad side. And now we have to pay for his endless stupidity."

"And it would seem that now they are in hot pursuit of anyone that is connected with him and they plan on either killing them or holding them hostage and my choice is for that latter."

"Shampoo I need you and Mousse to search the entire city for anything unusual while Ranma and Akane I want you two to head home. You two have your families to worry about and I think you should head home before something…,"

A loud crash was heard outside followed by loud barking of a dog and shrills of a woman screaming in terror followed by the voice of the fool they were talking about.

"YOU SICK FREAK HOW DARE YOU TOUNCH MY LITTLE SISTER!!!! AKUMARU TEAR HIM TO PIECES!!!"

*BARK!!!!*

"YOU ARE DEAD OLD MAN BOTH YOU AND PERVY-SAGE ARE DEAD ONCE THIS IS OVER WITH!!!! YOU TWO HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU GUYS ARE IN AND THAT'S NOT COUNTING WITH US!!!"

Ranma and the other managed to get outside just to see Happosai being chased down by several angry people all of which were armed to the teeth and out for blood. And Happosai was looking like a very good target right now.

"This just isn't my day, okay change in plans Shampoo and Mousse you two come with me, Akane you and Cologne head back to the dojo and make sure everyone is alright and please just stay there this time."

Ranma and the other then began to chase after Happosai's pursuers while Akane and Cologne left for the Tendo training hall. But not without running into a few nut jobs on the way, namely Kuno and his psycho sister Kodachi.

"Oh no not them again, I thought the whole family went on five year vacation to the Alps?" Akane for her part had a funny feeling that her sister called him and had the entire Kuno clan dragged back from their getaway.

"MY DARLING AKANE TENDO HOW I'VE LONGED TO HOLD YOU AND FEAR NOT MY LOVE FOR I SHALL LIBRATE YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THAT ACURSED RANMA!!"

Akane and a few others in the area knew that this was not a good sign, nor was having a mad Kodachi at the moment.

"Um…Cologne maybe now would be a good time to get to the house and hope and pray that Ranma's in a good mood when we get there. But for now….RUN!!!!" Akane and Cologne made a mad sprint for the training hall with two Kunos on their tails.

It wasn't long before Kiba and the others found that the old lech had given them the slip and found themselves in the fountain in the park.

"Okay I know we're supposed to respect our elders and all but in his case!" Ino for her part wanted to rip Happosai to pieces for ruining her outfit and her hair.

"I have to agree with my waterlogged goddess, sound the signal and let the others know that we know where he's heading and Akumaru can continue to track him while we dry off."

For once Kiba had to agree with the pale artist.

"Okay boy you track him down and we'll meet up with you soon okay?"

*BARK*

And just like that Akumaru was off on the trail of said old man.

"Well since that's taken care of Kiba if you would kindly let our dear friends know that we found out where he's heading."

"Heh heh got it Shikamaru." Kiba then let out a loud whistle that was heard all over the city and reached the ears of our favorite blonde who did a few hands signs and summoned a few of his toad friends to track down Happosai.

Meanwhile Ranma and the others had managed to catch up to said pervert and began the usual drill of grilling the freak while they were running.

"How is it that every time you start something it always turns out like this?!?!?!?" Ranma then kicked the old fool in the air which caught the attention of several toads who were in hot pursuit and for those of you familiar with what happened in the first movie take a wild guess as to what happened next.

After crashing into the Tendo home for the millionth time since they've been there the family and group of other loons that followed have all crashed into the main sitting room.

"Just once I want to enjoy a meal in peace, is that too much to ask?" Mr. Tendo begins to cry once again as his lunch is disturbed for the six time that month and the twenty-third time this year that its happened.

"Ranma, Akane sit down and explain what is going on!!!"

Nabiki had just come from downstairs to see that once again the sitting room was in need of repair but before she could break out her calculator she noticed something big in the door.

"What's there to explain take a look at that daddy!!!"

And to everyone's surprise there stood an immense amount of energy outside their house. Which then turned into three more energies and then dispelled into two giant toads and a giant dog.

"What in the world? They were nothing more than frogs and a giant mutt and they gave off that much energy?"

"These are no ordinary animals, these creatures were trained to fight and what we saw was nothing more than their fighting energy." Cologne hopped in on her cane to stand next to the startled group and just watched as the animals began to look for their target and found him in the wall.

Before anything else happened one of the toads which was a deep orange color used its tongue to get Happosai out of the wall and dragged him to where they were and began to beat the old man senseless.

But before Happosai could be sent to the almighty creator and have judgment past upon him another whistle was heard from the tree in the yard and they backed off the old fool.

"Good boy Akumaru" Said dog just wagged its tail at his master's praise and stood by his side.

And a few seconds later the Tendo yard was filled with others in battle gear and the two toads then went to tree to let down their master and friend and his future wife.

"Well I see we finally tracked you down, you old lech. You don't remember me do you and in a way I'm not surprised. It was three years ago that we met." Before the residents of the Tendo house stood a male with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his face.

"I take it that you guys are after the old freak and the ones that were causing the trouble in the city earlier." Ranma knew that by helping the old lech he pay for it later but right now he needed to vent and since the old lech was out these guys looked like good targets right now.

"Look we have no quarrel with you we just want the old man so he can fix what he messed up and so my friends and I can move on with our lives. And I would like that to happen sometime this century so if you don't mind?" Naruto had to act fast to avoid Ranma's foot from connecting to his face.

"Look I hate to say this I mean I really hate to say this and I'm probably going to kill the old lech for getting me involved in his problems again later, but you want him you have to go through me."

While both Naruto were fighting Cologne noticed something about these fighters that made her wonder a bit. Then she saw with her eyes what it was; the Leaf symbol on the protectors. Cologne knew that these weren't the warriors that tried to kill her earlier. These were ninjas from one of the hidden villages.

"Akane you must get them to stop, these are not the enemies I told you about these are warriors from another village that want the old fools head!" Akane turned her head and looked at the aged Amazon with a look of pure shock.

"But how do I stop this, the only thing I can think of is…That's it!!! Shampoo come with me real quick I have an idea and I think I know what these guys are talking about. In the meantime Mousse could you try and stop them before…," Akane was cut short when she heard the sound of water and turned to see both had fallen into the pond and it was a good thing that Kuno and Kodachi were still out cold or they would have been in for the biggest shock of their lives.

"Okay Naruto please tell me that he didn't just become a she." Shikamaru was trying to figure out what was going on while several others were doing their best not to laugh their heads off. Kiba was to the point that he had tears coming out of his eyes while he was trying his very best not to laugh.

"Okay can somebody please tell me what the heck is going on and why you're defending that freak in the first place?!?!"

"Okay before things get out of hand and you and the rest of the dragons kill everyone here could we talk this out?" Ranma began to climb out of the pond being turned into his female version of himself and went to go get a towel while Hinata went to help Naruto out of the water and check for injuries.

"And just for the record my friends and I aren't from the dragon clan in fact we're trying to find him so he can fix what he and pervy-sage did to get these guys to invade our village before the bloodshed starts. My pals and I are from the Leaf village by the way and need to get him back to where all of this happened before something else happens and return this stupid item and go on with our lives like I said before and I'm fine Hina-hime just a few scratches that's all" Naruto then kissed his love on the cheek to prove his point.

"So you are just here to return whatever that fool Happosai left with you. That makes perfect sense since this isn't the first time it's happened and I owe Nabiki a week's worth of chores because of this." Ranma had just come back with a kettle of hot water, a towel and Akane and Shampoo holding a box and a hammer and covered in dust.

"Seeing as you guys aren't trying to kill each other now, I take it you guys are going to listen and Ranma Shampoo and I found this in Happosai's room under lock and key. Out of sheer curiosity do you happen to have a red sphere that has dragon designs on it with you?" Akane noticed that the girl with long raven hair reached to her pouch and pulled out said orb that was described to them.

"Is this what you were talking about?" But before Akane could reply two ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around both Akane and Hinata and pulled them up into the air and into the arms of two unknown people.

"So this is where they were hidden, and father was right there was a surprise waiting for us and quite cute surprise too heh heh." Hinata looked to see that she was being held by a man that was looked like he could be a relative of Orochimaru himself but better skin tone.

This man was a good foot taller than her had long black hair that looked like Orochimaru's but instead of the yellow snake eyes and pale skin his eyes were a deep blue and his skin was tan.

"Yeah even if they aren't from the clan their still cute" the other one had short red hair that was the color of blood and had the red eyes to go with it. Both men bore the mark of the Red Dragons on their arms in the form of a tattoo.

"So you guys are the ones that sent that creep to break into my house a few nights ago?" Naruto was beyond pissed and was seeing red. I mean literally seeing red as in his eyes had turned to the crimson red which meant trouble for our new villains.

"So you're the fox container that we've heard so much about. Who would have thought but unfortunately my brother and I don't have time to deal with you right now. We have a ceremony to perform and these girls will make fine offerings to our dragon summons. Yes they are fine offering indeed."

Just as the mysterious boys began to ascend into the air they had a barrage of weapons thrown their way via Mousse, TenTen and Shampoo. Also they had to dodge two very pissed off men who want their fiancés back and now.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO USE MY GIRL AS SOME OFFERING TO AN OVERGROWN FIRE BREATHING SALAMANDER!!!! RETURN AKANE AND THERE WON'T BE ANY PROBLEMS OR BROKEN BONES ON YOUR PART!!!!"

"_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!_" Naruto then summon four other clones of himself and began charging towards the man that held his love while Ranma went for the one that held his love.

"Sorry not today boys, we have an important date to keep and we don't want to be late. Bane if you would be so kind." Then one holding Akane nodded and produced a whip from behind him that began to glow.

"HAVE A TASTE OF MY DRAGON WHIP FOOLS!!!!" Bane then sent his whip in the direction of both Ranma and Naruto and both of them were sent a shock their way that stopped their attacks and stopped them and sent them hurdling into the ground knocking them out but not before looking into the eyes of their girls before they slipped into unconsciousness.

*To Be Continued*

*_Well there you are the next chapter of my story and I hope you like it. And don't worry I'll explain what happened and why they had the orbs and who these guys really are. Also I will be updating a few of my other stories also this month so please just be patient with me. I have two papers due this month and I need time to focus on that. I promise not to disappoint you. Also Happosai gets a beat down in the next episode along with Jiraiya. But until next time, please send you reviews and comments and Ja Ne!!!!!*_


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto meets Ranma ½ (Chapter three)

* * *

_*Last time both Naruto and Ranma meet and find out that Happosai has once again screwed them over along with Jiraiya. Before things could be resolved both Akane and Hinata are taken by two members of the Red Dragon Clan and they plan on using them as offerings to summon dragons. Now let's join our hero's as they try and keep themselves from killing Happosai once again for getting them involved in another one of his problems._

"This has got to be some sort of record Happy. For you have single handedly gotten yourself in trouble once again without even trying. So what were those boys talking about and why did you have that orb with you? Only fools steal from that clan and seldom few live to tell about. Those who do go into seclusion and pray that the Dragons never find them; now if I were you I'd start talking and fast." Cologne sat in front of a hog-tied Happosai who was sweating bullets thanks to the group of Leaf Ninjas and one very angry looking dog, who had yet to stop growling at him.

"I would be more than happy to if you would get this mutt away from me! His growling is not helping me at the moment!" Happosai for his part was trying his hardest to keep Akamaru from biting off something of importance like his head.

"Okay one: Akamaru is not a mutt and the minute you start talking the sooner he stops. And two: just start talking before my buddies and I decide to rip you to pieces if Lady Tsunade doesn't first. Now start talking!" To say that Kiba and the others were beyond pissed was an understatement. They were ready to kill the old man and if they didn't need the information that he held they would have.

"Look would you just tell us what's going on before my friends do a number on you. And believe me the way that Sakura was looking after she patched up both Naruto and Ranma was not good, for you anyway." Shikamaru knew that if this guy didn't start talking things were going to get ugly.

"Alright, the reason why they were after myself and Jiraiya was because of the treasures that both Akane and Miss Hinata were holding. You see a few years ago I had run into the Red Dragon Clan of the East. It was the matriarch of the family that gave me the orb that Akane was holding. She had told me that she would give me the other orb in a few years time but she needed to somehow get past her fool of a brother. Over the years we kept in contact giving each other information on where to meet to receive the second orb that would keep her brother from reaching his goal. But she never told me what it was. Now I'm afraid we know now. Those orbs are part of a summoning ritual and Akane and Hinata are the second part of it. It would seem that the Red Dragons of the East intend to use both girls as human sacrifices. When we met again it was three years ago and it was one of her daughters that gave me the second orb. Unfortunately the time that was chosen was at night near the unisex hot spring at the time and her brother wasn't willing to listen to reason and –ACK!" Happosai was cut short when a very pissed off Naruto grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze.

"Okay old man since you got to that part of the story I think it's time that I tell the rest of it. Guys the real reason why those two were being chased was because Pervy-sage and the old lech here decided to try sneaking into the women's changing area and got caught sneaking out with not just the orb but a whole bunch of stuff, including a bunch of women's underwear. While they were running they somehow get me and run as fast as their legs could carry them. But the one thing I did remember about the head of the clan saying was that they would find us. And since Pervy-sage was carrying me he thought that I was part of it. And had I'd known about the real reason behind that stupid orb I would have given the damn thing to Granny Tsunade so she could have come here and kill you herself and saved us the trouble of coming here today!" It took a whole lot of restraint to keep from killing the old fool. And to make matters worse the fox in him was encouraging him to finish off the fool. But meaningless bloodshed wouldn't help him get Hinata back or solve this problem.

"Naruto look I know that you're angry with the old fool and you have every right to be but we need him alive. If solving this problem and making peace means we have to find these guys then we'll find them and give them the old man as a peace offering. And knowing the lady Hokage, she's probably found Master Jiraiya and is beating the crud out of him. But for now we have to find these Dragons but how do we get there?" As the others began to wonder the same question, when Kasumi and Nabiki came in with a little girl with hair that would put the ocean to shame with silver eyes came forward to the group.

"Nabiki, Kasumi who is this little girl and why is she here?" Nabiki knew that her father meant well but could be an idiot sometimes.

"Well daddy I think the best thing to do is to listen to her and find out because I think she knows who those guys were." Nabiki then went to go get something to drink in the kitchen leaving the little girl alone with the others.

"*Ahem* Sorry for intruding but your daughter is right. You see my name Aoitori which means 'bluebird'. And the boys you just met were unfortunately were my older brothers Karasuhebi and Oketsu which both mean 'Black Snake and Impure Blood'. And it's my fault that they were here in the first place." Everyone just stared at the girl; well all except Happosai who was sweating bullets at the girl who resembled her mother so much and knew he was in trouble now.

"Sweetie what do you mean that this is your fault? Why would you be behind this?" TenTen came up to the little girl along with Neji, Shampoo and Cologne.

"Child what do you mean that it's your fault? What did you do to cause them to come here?" Cologne was now curious as to the part this small child played in this whole thing.

"You see a few years ago my father decided that I was unfit to be part of the clan and decided to send me away to either get stronger or be removed from his sight whichever came first. And my brothers didn't take the news so well. Later that night they must have heard me talking to my bluebirds about wanting to be stronger and wanting to summon the dragon to make father understand the truth about my strength. The rest is history and now my brothers are going to summon the dragon and get themselves killed along with those girls."

"Why do you say that? What's going to happen to Akane?" Ranma didn't like where this was going.

"What is this thing going to do to my Hina-chan?" Naruto was close to losing it right now if things got worse.

"Well the thing is only certain members of my family can summon that dragon and even then the orbs must be held by their hands. My brothers have no idea of the danger that they are in. The reason I'm here is to take you to my home and to stop this from happening. I know my clan is known for being deadly and many things that they have done in the past are unforgivable but I love my brothers and I don't want to lose them. Which is why I want to help you stop them before something else happens that can't be undone. There's a secret route that will lead us to the main clan house. But once we get in we'll have to deal with my entire clan." Aoitori was surprised to see everyone in the room stare at her with determination in their eyes.

"Kid my friends and I are ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; we've train for stuff like this. And one of our teammates was taken because of…? Um…guys where'd Happosai go?" Shikamaru and the others turned to see that their hostage had given them the slip.

"Hey Naruto would mind lending me a few of those kunais and shurikens? Cause when I find that old lech he's a dead man." Ranma and the others all agreed that Happosai would pay for this when they found him again.

"We'll worry about him later right now we have to move before it's too late. Now Aoitori tell us how do we get there?" While Aoitori began to tell the others the location of her clan home; Happosai was trying to get out of town and the country before his worst nightmare got there. And she was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

'_I have to get out of here before the rest of Aoitori's wakko family finds me. If Jade finds out that those orbs are in their hands I'm dead and that's not counting what Tsunade will do to me.' _As Happosai was running through the city; he neglected to spot the small Egyptian Mau cat that was watching him from the roof; nor did he see the two shadowy figures on the roof either.

"It would seem that one of our targets is getting away. Should we let Tsunade know or should we just go after the fool and take him back to HQ?" Shadow one turned to their partner for a response.

"Our main objective is to make certain that the dragon is not summoned. And to keep Aoitori out of danger so I'll follow her and the others while you head for the Leaf Village and let Tsunade know what's going on. In the mean time I'll find a way to get a hold of 'Water and Fire' and let them know what's going. Now we have to move and fast." And just like that, both shadows were gone.

Meanwhile both Hinata and Akane were waking up from the drug that they gave them a few hours ago and found themselves in a huge room with pictures of dragons everywhere.

"Miss Akane are you alight?" Hinata began to get up slowly trying hard not to make any sudden movements.

"I'm fine I think but where are we? And what is this thing on my wrist?" Akane had felt something heavy on her wrist and saw a giant dragon bracelet that was made out of gold that was encrusted with rubies and diamonds.

Hinata had a similar one on her wrist two but was silver and encrusted with sapphires and diamonds instead.

Both girls then noticed something important was missing from their fingers; their ring fingers to be precise.

"MY ENGAGEMENT RING IS GONE!" Akane and Hinata then began to look around the room to see where their rings were, but couldn't find them. In truth Oketsu had taken them off when he brought them to this room. He was currently standing outside of the door.

"Well have they awakened yet?" Oketsu turned to see his brother come down the hall with a decorated box that held both of the orbs.

"Yes brother and don't worry. We'll get them to help us and get back at father for what he did to our little sister. And hopefully there won't be any bloodshed if you don't count fathers once this is all over." Oketsu then began to walk down the hall with his brother to their private study to finish the preparation for the summoning ceremony. But were stopped by one of their father's servants

"Karasuhebi-sama Oketsu-sama the master wishes to see you on an important matter with the both of you." Both boys just groaned and knew what their father wanted.

"Tell the old goat we call father that our mission was a success and that is all he needs to know. And tell him that when we find Aoitori she will be coming with us and he will not touch her. If he does tell him that he and the grim reaper will be meeting soon. You are dismissed." Said servant bowed and went to inform her master of what his sons said.

"Brother do you think he knows what we are planning?" Oketsu entered the door of their study followed by his brother who sat in one of the leather chairs that was in the room.

"If he has then we are running out of time. We will have to summon the dragon by dawn or we go to plan B. And I'm really not looking forward with that plan." As both brothers began to prepare for the ceremony, they were unaware of the group of fighters heading their way ready to fight for their lives.

*To Be Continued*

_*Well there's the third chapter to this little crossover. Sorry it took so long but had a lot of things on my mind and a lot of things to take care of. But here's my new chapter. Remember, read and review then let me know what you think. Until next time…Ja Ne!*_


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto meets Ranma (chapter four)

*_last time Naruto Ranma and the others met with a little girl who filled them in on why Akane and Hinata were taken and of course Happosai left for fear of his own life. Now they must trek into this girl's home and bring back their girls before they're offered as sacrifices. Meanwhile Happosai is trying to get out of the country as fast as his little feet can carry him all the while unaware that he's being pursued by someone that works for Tsunade. Now Jiraiya has been kinda quiet so let's see how he's fairing right now since he's on the run too but not from the Red Dragons, from Tsunade herself…*_

* * *

In a dense and enormous forest we find the Toad Sage on the run from the one woman in this whole world that can make his blood run cold; his former teammate and longtime friend Tsunade Senju. Now there are a number of reasons as to why he would run from his friend one having to deal with his weird obsession of gathering his so call "research", but this time he really screwed up. Jiraiya has made an enemy out of the Red Dragons of the East and to say that he wishes that he was away from the village is an understatement. If Tsunade didn't kill him the Dragons would.

"*Huff-Puff* Man Tsunade isn't joking about killing me today. This is not good if Tsunade knows about that orb… I better find Happosai and hope that he hasn't been caught by Jade's family, or else there will be heaven to pay." Jiraiya then turned around to see if Tsunade was still following him and to his luck it appeared that he had lost her at last.

"Now to locate Happosai and figure out what to do now cause something tells me that Jade will not be in the best of moods when she hears this message." Before Jiraiya could move however he was stopped by a metal tipped feather that was thrown at him.

"Oh…*gulp* hello Ming what brings you all the way out here to…" Jiraiya made an attempt to crawl away but was stopped by more metal tipped feathers and metal tipped claws. It was then that Jiraiya noticed the Mau cat in the tree right above him staring at him like a caught mouse.

"I take it no amount of begging and groveling will get you to let me keep my means of being called a man huh? And Tsunade is the one that called you right?" Jiraiya felt the tip of a blade touch his back and turned to see two very angry looking women one of which belongs to the one woman he was hoping not to run into, Jade the other belonging to her daughter Jasmine who had a tied up and unconscious Happosai right behind her. Neither one of them were looking in the best of moods.

"Jade how lovely it is to see you. My you're looking wonderful on this particularly lovely day. Tell me how your trip to Peru was my dear; did you have a good time?" Jiraiya gulped as the blade came closer to his jugular vein and knew that it was time to shut up.

"Jiraiya no amount of apologize can erase the turmoil that you two have caused and now thanks to the two of you my little daughter has gotten herself involved and is about to head into that den of wolves where god only knows what's been going on there since my leave. Now my little bird is about to head to the one place I never wanted her to go back to ever and its all thanks to you and Happosai. Now what do you have to say to that you stupid idiot?" Jiraiya for his part did the only thing he could do and that's beg for mercy and he was going to have to do a lot of that since right behind his captors was Tsunade. And let's just say she was not in a happy mood and beating Jiraiya to a bloody pulp along with Happosai was sounding like a good idea to her.

But let's go back to our hero's as they embark on their journey to find Akane and Hinata. (We'll get back to Jiraiya and Happosai later.)

We find our hero's on a small boat in a vast valley that was floating far from China and Japan and into what looked like Thailand.

"Man your family lives out here? No wonder the Red Dragons have never been found." Naruto and the others looked around them and saw for the first time where the Dragons had been hiding themselves all these years or so they thought.

"Actually this is just one of the Red Dragon houses. This just happens to be my father's home. This is where he and many of the males in my family stay, this is just one of the branch networks. The main house is in China and that house belongs to my mother and my many sisters. After my mother and father split up it was decided that we would make an attempt to still be a family. So my older brothers come and stay with my mother and sisters during the summer to visit while my sisters and myself visit our father and uncles during the fall. Of course this was before the whole my two older brothers plotting to make our father pay for sending me to the Mori Village." Aoitori then saw Neji and TenTen look in her direction with astonishment and wonder.

"He sent you to Mori Village? I've heard that Mori village specializes in ancient Kung Fu styles and has been known to have some of the best herbalist in all the ninja nations." Neji saw Aoitori nod before she turned to look at their current location.

"Yeah and it was there that I learned how to identify many of the deadly plants that my sister's use in their potions and poisons and what plants can be used to cure those poisons. Needless to say my father's plan backfired a little." Aoitori then noticed the mark that meant that they were getting closer to their target.

"We're getting closer to my father's home so turn down the engine." Ryoga did just that and then turned back to see what was going on.

"How you know we close?" Shampoo got her answer when Aoitori pointed into the direction of the scattered bones on the ground and the array of weapons surrounding them.

"That's how Miss Shampoo; you see my father has a weird hobby of leaving his victims to rot in his yard. It didn't bother me until I actually saw him take a man's head off right in front of me and my brothers and then dump his body out the window of course he never knew that we were there in the first place until I started having nightmares that no one could explain." Aoitori then saw the marker that she made years ago when she was younger to let her know how close or how far she was from the house.

"Look there's the marker that I made; we're getting closer to my father's home which also means that more of my brothers are on the prowl." Naruto and the others were wondering what she meant by that but got there answer when something stopped their boat. They were surprised to see a giant metal like claw lift the boat out of the water and dump everyone on shore. As everyone gathered themselves they heard a voice that came from all around them.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Our little blue bird Aoitori and she brought some friends for us to play with." Everyone tried to find where that voice was coming from and it was Aoitori who let them know where the voice came from and who it was.

"Nori why are you here? Nobody knows about this path but-,"

"You, Karasuhebi and Oketsu should know by now that you can't cover your tracks with me around. I'm one of the best trackers our family has. Now what have you been up too these past few days; father is rather upset that you left the Mori Village and now I see that you've brought outsiders. Tsk-tsk-tsk, you should know about the rule about bringing outsiders here without proper notification." Aoitori noticed the sick smile that appeared on her brother's face as he took out a long scythe that was dripping with blood on it and knew what he was going to do.

"Nori, please I beg you don't do this," Aoitori froze with fear as she saw her brother raise the scythe within his hand and swung it at her. Luckily Naruto was able to pull Aoitori out of the way in the nick of time just as the blade was about to slice her head off.

"*Growls* you're a real bastard, I mean she's your own sister!" Naruto was beyond pissed as well as everyone else who wanted to run this guy through. They knew that the Dragons were ruthless but to go after a member of their own family; that was beyond low.

"So you all have some fighting potential after all and here I thought I was going to add you to dads' growing pile of decaying bones." Naruto and Ranma were about to charge when they were stopped by Neji, TenTen, Mousse and Shampoo.

"Naruto no sense in you and Ranma wearing yourselves out before the big battle, just leave this guy to us. Just hurry and find Lady Hinata before something else happens." Neji had to dodge a set of knives that were thrown in his direction from said madman.

"Good idea just be careful with this guy, something tells me he's a little on the loony side," And just like that Naruto and the others made their way into the tunnel that lead to their captor's home.

"So you four think you can take me on huh, well let's see if you can handle my power." Nori then noticed Neji's eyes doing something weird while TenTen pulled out one of her weapon scrolls and created a spear for Shampoo to use.

"So a Hyuga and a rookie weapons freak, and here I thought this would be dull and how do you explain the blind fool and harpy over there?" Had Nori been paying attention he would have noticed the strong killing intent that was coming off of both Mousse and Shampoo.

"No one call Shampoo harpy and live to tell," Shampoo then turned to see Mousse had about four blades coming out of his sleeves and was ready to fight as well.

"How dare you call my beloved Shampoo a harpy for that you will die a thousand deaths, now PREPARE TO DIE!", And with that the battle began for our young warriors.

Meanwhile back in the chamber where both Akane and Hinata were being held, we find them still looking for their engagement rings but having no luck what so ever.

"This can't be happening, how could we lose something that was on our fingers the whole time. This is not fair," Akane was in a fit of tears as she scrambled across the room to see if her ring was anywhere, while Hinata did the same only she had broken down about twenty minutes ago after their discovery.

'_This can't happen, I promised Naruto-kun that I would never take that ring off my finger and now I go and lose it. I must be being punished by some malevolent deity somewhere for their sick amusement or something.'_ While the girls were searching they never noticed that Oketsu was in the room, well behind a secret door and was observing them to see what they were up too.

'_They are really determined to find these rings. Well I guess I could give these things back to them. After what ne-san and I did and what we're about to do to them it's the least we could do._' Oketsu then opened the door he was behind and stepped in starling both Akane and Hinata.

"Sorry to disrupt your search ladies I just came to see how you were doing," Oketsu had to duck and fast since Akane decided to take her frustrations over losing her ring on him by throwing one of the many chairs in the room at him, since it was probably his fault that she lost it in the first place.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you and your brother did to us; I have half a mind to throw you out that window myself!" Akane was surprised to find herself flung into the wall next to Hinata who found herself trapped by Oketsu.

"Now look I really don't want to hurt the two of you but I suggest that you refrain from any brash and foolish actions that will lead to unwanted consequences." Hinata had to swallow the lump in her throat before she built up the courage to ask the one question that has been going through her head for hours.

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you doing this and why did you kidnap Miss Akane and myself? And why do we have these things on our wrist?" Hinata was relieved when Oketsu backed away from her and went to go pick up the chair that Akane had thrown at him moments ago before sitting in it.

"I suppose the two of you deserve that much since you'll be here for a while. Now the reason why you both are here is because the orbs needs to be held by the hands of a female in order for my brother and I to summon an ancient dragon that has been in service to our family for countless generations. My brother and I need the dragon to help our baby sister."

"Your baby sister, but what does she have to do with any of this?" Hinata had helped Akane sit on the bed since she was slightly dazed from being knocked in the wall from earlier but stopped once she heard of the reason they were taken.

"It's simply ladies you see my baby sister isn't like the rest of the family for she has the kindest heart that I've ever seen. On the day she was born my brother and I noticed a flock of bluebirds on the sill and decided to call Aoitori. As she grew we noticed that she lived up to her name for she was as gentle and kind as the bluebird she was named after. Which didn't sit so well with our father. My father was determined to have nothing but a family full of ruthless fighters in the family and would stop at nothing to do it. Of course Aoitori tried to make father proud of her but she was just too gentle and kind for the life that the rest of my family leads. This of course made father furious. He sees Aoitori's kind heart and gentle nature as nothing but a weakness. So as to help keep face our father sent Aoitori to Mori Village. But the last letter that my brother and I received from Aoitori said that father was still furious with her about her lack of fighting skills. As it turns out my sister took to learning more about plants and herbs than any of the kung fu styles that's offered there. After that father told her that if she didn't take an interest in fighting he would ban her from the clan and she would be the next to feel his blade." Oketsu noticed the shocked and appalled faces of his victims before he continued with his story.

"After that my brother and I decided that we have to stop father before he does something that will bring the entire family into chaos. Which is where the dragon comes in. You see the dragon and my father are not on the best of speaking terms since he murdered one of its children and used it's bones, meat, skin and fangs for his own personal use. As you can see my father has gone made with power and won't hesitate to take out his own family to do so. My brother and I wish to put an end to this madness and bring about a change."

"You don't like killing or harming others do you?" Both Akane and Hinata were surprised to see tears falling from Oketsu's eyes before he continued.

"It's ironic isn't it, that a member of one of the most deadliest clans out there despises the life that been common place for many for so many years. But if it means that my baby sister lives and keeps her gentle heart then my brother and I are willing to move heaven and hell to do so." Oketsu turned to see his brother Karasuhebi, come into the room with two flowing gowns for both Akane and Hinata to put on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we must prepare for the ceremony," Karasuhebi then placed both gowns on the bed before turning to them,

"Everything that my brother has told you is true. We only seek to help our baby sister and keep her from falling down this blood soaked path that many in our family have followed. Also you both don't have to worry about dying during the ceremony; we just needed people with a lot of stamina and energy to withhold the powers of the orbs while the dragon is summoned. I promise you both that once this is over you both are free to leave." Both Akane and Hinata looked at them with a confused look on their faces at what they just heard.

"Wait if you're going to let us go once this is over, why did you kidnap us in the first place and why did you strike our fiancées?" Oketsu then walked over to both of them and placed something into the palm of their hands before leaving with his brother to allow them to change for the ceremony.

"Let's just say that my brother and I enjoy a good challenge. Besides your fiancées might be able to help us take down our father if something goes wrong. But that conversation can be saved for later, now please change into the gowns and we will return in twenty minutes to retrieve you." And like the wind both boys just disappeared leaving both Hinata and Akane to ponder what they just heard.

"All of this is to help their little sister and to stop their father. But why didn't they just ask for help instead of doing this?" Akane noticed Hinata's downcast eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"Hinata?"

"Their father is just like my father."

"What do you mean; he's just like your father?"

"My father has the same uncaring heart when it comes to weaklings in his family. My father's constant antagonizing of me and my lack of improvement in his eyes was finally too much to bear for both myself and for Naruto. After a failed training session with my father ended with me in the hospital, Naruto-kun swore he would protect me and make my father pay for harming his own daughter. It's already been two years since I've last spoken to him. In a way I'm afraid of what he'll do or say." Hinata noticed that Akane had gone silent after Hinata finished her story and began to put her engagement ring back on her. Akane did the same and stared at the gown in her hands before turning to Hinata to see what their next plan would be.

"So what do we do now? Should we go through with this ceremony and help them or do we try and find a way out of here?"

"Well Miss Akane their intentions are pure if they did go about doing things the wrong way. And all they wish is for their little sister's safety. I think we should go through with this. They did promise to let us go home after the ceremony was completed."

Akane took a deep breath before giving Hinata her answer.

"Then we should probably get ready and change into these dresses then."

*To Be Continued

_Hello to all my loyal and still faithful readers. Here's a new chapter to one of my first stories and more updates are to come. Sorry for the long wait for the updates but I've had writers block and I've had a lot of things going on in my life. That and I couldn't find the motivation to type any stories recently. But please don't hate me; I'm working on updating my stories faster. All I ask is that you have more patience with me and keep sending me your reviews. Remember any feedback helps._


End file.
